Fabricating movements that operate at 5 Hz so as to improve the precision of timepieces is known. However, it becomes very difficult to develop a mechanism capable of oscillating beyond this frequency because of the balance speeds generated and the profound alterations to be made.
Document EP 2 075 651 proposes making a movement operating at more than 5 Hz while observing a ratio between the number of escape wheel teeth and the frequency equal to 5. This Patent document thus discloses the necessity, for a 10 Hz movement, of using an escape wheel with fifty teeth while still keeping the same diameter. The fabrication of fifty teeth with the same diameter constitutes a significant constraint which makes implementation and development difficult with conventional gear trains.